tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HambleBee/The Seeds of Antiquity II (Half-Gods of Tamriel Blog Series)
I - II - III - IV - ? The second part of the blog series. Hooplah? As stated in the first blog, be reminded that this series is intended for mature audiences. I will not tolerate immaturity or any offensive comments I find pointed at either me or anyone else in this blog. You have been warned. Part 2: Crossroads "Ohhgh, my head..." Asciene grunted as she finally woke up from her slumber, feeling like she wanted to go hibernate instead of sleeping. She then remembered on how she had to regularly check her journal for important reminders such as deadlines with her clients. Checking the latest page of her logs, her eyes read it's contents. "...I'm a dead woman... ...I'M A DEAD WOMAN--!" The Breton hastily tried to get off her bed, but got caught in her own blankets and slipped to the ground ingloriously. Still, she didn't let it hamper her as she quickly began to get ready. After cleaning up as best she could, she grabbed her other essential equipment and began running for downstairs, and even sliding down the handrail to some degree. "Hey! I told you not to do that!" Roy exclaimed when he saw his most frequent client use the already-fragile handrail as a makeshift slide. "I'll pay for it when it breaks, y'know that!" Asciene said before she left immediately without even buying any rations for her next journey. Roy shook his head, but left the Breton be, knowing that she can take care of herself regardless, but he really wished that her feet calmed down for even a day, in a figurative way. ... Outskirts of Jehanna, an hour later... A military-esque regiment of former mercenaries marched for their intended destination. The troops were battle-ready, well-versed in the art of magic as well as being well-trained, but arguably lacked supplies and better equipment to become as effective as before prior to their current contract. The regiment that called themselves the Vanguard of Magnus were well-respected by their clients for their efficiency and determination to finish their jobs, as well as always striving to keep themselves on the right side of the law. However, they were also questioned and even hated by some, if not many, due to how they were said to actually lack respect for the gods themselves, and rumors of them collaborating with a certain group that were not afraid to face down the gods and defy them over kneeling. As the regiment continued to march, they noticed that a person was running for their unit, and got ready to attack. "Please wait for me!!!" the person exclaimed as she finally catched up, sweating heavily from sprinting and running so much. The commander of the group rolled her eyes. "Told you we'd leave anyone who can't keep up. And please stop shouting at us like that. You wanna give away our positions to the enemy when we're behind enemy lines?" the commander said. "No. Now can we get a move-on?" Asciene answered back. The commander liked on how her latest recruit was right to the point, unlike so many people she had to put up with. The commander gestured for the regiment to keep on moving, and so they did. The formation was small, but very versatile, and provided maximum coverage for each of their members to defend against enemies from all directions. As the commander and Asciene walked, the former was curious of the latter's past, as the young Breton wasn't very open at all. "So... what's your story?" the commander asked, "You seem to be one of those types that had some event that made you border the lines. I can tell. Because I've been through them as well. I crossed some to the point of no return, but no point regretting nor crying over spilt milk." Asciene felt like she had to admit the truth eventually. She knew well that many militaries, if not all, never tolerated selfishness. All maybe except the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion in the Fourth Era. "I guess so..." the Breton sighed, before willing to finally spill the beans, but leave some for herself. "...Ever heard of the Seven Sins Crisis in Skyrim?" Category:Blog posts